


Dos Potter son demasiado

by AglaiaCallia



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Family, Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-21
Updated: 2011-11-21
Packaged: 2017-10-26 09:24:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/281400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AglaiaCallia/pseuds/AglaiaCallia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lily lidió con dos Potter por poco tiempo, pero muchos recuerdos quedaron en el "tal vez". Con cariño para esta familia.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dos Potter son demasiado

A James Potter le costaba mantener la cara seria mientras veía como Lily se afanaba en poner la silla para comer de Harry en su sitio, acomodando mantelitos y almohadas para que el bebé estuviera más cómodo, y colocando cuidadosamente el plato con la inmaculada cucharilla.

—¿Puedes traer a Harry, por favor?—su esposa seguía alisando unas minúsculas arrugas en el mantel.

James fue corriendo a la habitación del pequeño, y lo elevó en brazos mientras le susurraba algunas palabras al oído.

—Contrólate, Harry, no queremos molestar a mamá—pidió, ganándose una mirada sonriente del bebé.

—Allí está mi pequeño—Lily lo recibió, e hizo que se sentara en su silla sin mayores problemas.

—Lily, cariño, ¿porqué simplemente no sacas las zanahorias? No parecen gustarle mucho—le sugirió, como quien menciona el clima.

—Las zanahorias son excelentes para su salud, James, y claro que le gus…—su esposa se interrumpió al agacharse para evitar recibir uno de esos vegetales en la cabeza.

—¡No, Harry! ¡No ataques a tu madre!—el regaño de James no sonó muy convincente.

Harry le sonrió a su padre, blandiendo otra zanahoria entre los deditos, y disponiéndose a lanzarla al suelo.

—¡Harry, no! Debes comerlas, son buenas para ti—su madre lo detuvo—James, cómete una.

—¡Ni hablar! Odio las zanahorias—su marido se puso serio de inmediato.

—James, sólo come uno para que le des un buen ejemplo a tu hijo, están cocidas, no van a matarte—"pero yo podría hacerlo si no haces caso", pareció decirle con la mirada.

—¡Oh, está bien!—James cogió uno de los vegetales, intentando disimular la mueca de desagrado, y se lo llevó a la boca fingiendo una sonrisa de gusto.

Harry fijó sus grandes ojos en su padre, siguiendo sus movimientos.

—¿Lo ves, cariño? A papá le gustan; sé bueno y prueba una por mamá—Lily le ofreció otra al pequeño.

Harry la saboreó con cuidado, mientras sus padres lo veían expectantes. No pasó mucho antes de que escupiera la comida sin ceremonias sobre la mesilla.

—Me rindo. Son demasiado para mí, las zanahorias quedan fuera del menú—Lily disimuló una sonrisa divertida, y se llevó el plato de vuelta a la cocina.

James esperó a que se perdiera de vista para sacudir el cabello de su hijo, y sonreírle encantado.

—Muy bien, compañero, entendimos tu punto, después de todo, las zanahorias no son la gran cosas, y dos Potter son demasiado para cualquiera, hasta para mamá—le confió entre risas.

Harry blandió su cuchara, gorjeando feliz al ver a su madre de vuelta con un poco de pudín.


End file.
